Heiwajima Hustle
by Kimotohinagi
Summary: This is another series of One-shots, except with strong man Shizuo Heiwajima! A Reader X Shizuo fanfic. It has nothing to do with the one-shot series with Izaya. Also, sadly, the reader doesn't have a son with Shizuo here :( Sorry. No Shizaya here, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

"I WILL KILL HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO!" The man in the bartender suit yelled out angrily. He stomped his feet into the sidewalk, leaving a small dent in the concrete from his sheer strength. "Dammit dammit dammit dammit...ARGH! How annoying!" The man with golden hair growled. He finally calmed down just a little when a pair of soft, gentle hands held his arms. [Insert name] stared at him and sighed.

"I'm fine...he didn't hurt me anywhere. All he did was talk..."

"STILL! If I hadn't shown up he would have cut you or something! I should have killed him when I had the chance... dammit!" He sighed heavily and pulled out a cigarette, placing it in between his lips as he lit the tobacco stick up.

It was almost frightening. To think [insert name] had gotten herself into a relationship with this brutal, powerful and absolutely mad man. She couldn't help it exactly, she saw inside him a kind, gentle person who only wanted to be accepted for who he is. But even so, when he got mad, even she was a little frightened of him.

Shizuo Heiwajima was renowned as the strongest man in ikebukuro. He grew up in an ordinary family with his younger brother, kasuka heiwajima, or otherwise known as yuuhei hanejima. He had a peculiar ability in which his brain could not restrict the amount of power his muscles could produce. This ability was usual for normal humans as a form of self-protection. But shizuo didn't have it.

He had extreme misgivings about his strength, wishing with his might to grow stronger in order to control it. But whenever he got angry, his body would only move on its own. Especially when seeing Izaya, but that was the only time Shizuo didn't wish to control his madness. He absolutely hated the information broker, loathed him with a passion.

"Tanaka-san...?" [Insert name] looked around for the debt collector. Shizuo worked as Tom's bodyguard and would often follow him around, more often than not beating people up along the way.

"Tch...I should have told him before I ran to beat up the flea... he must be wondering where I am now." Shizuo inhaled the toxins of the cigarette and blowed out of frustration.

"You didn't have to...like I said, izaya-"

"I don't care if he hurt you or not! I don't want that goddamn flea to stand any closer than twenty feet of you!" He whipped his head to the girl and gave her a glare. She wasn'r sure if he was angry at her for allowing herself to be near Izaya, or he was being like a child who is being selfish, not wanting to share its toy with anyone else. Shizuo was quite the possessive boyfriend. Although, of course, he wouldn't ever admit it verbally.

Just then, they walked past Russian sushi, where Simon was handing out flyers outside as usual.

"ShizuOH!" Simon greeted with his heavy russian accent," would you like to eat some sushi? Sushi is good!"

"Yo. Not right now, Simon..." Shizuo stopped to look at the black russian sushi chef.

"You going on a date? Why not eat some sushi? Good for dates!" Simon smiled at [insert name] and said with his poor japanese.

"E-eh? Date...?" [Insert name] blushed,"we're not exactly...having a date now,really."

"You two cute together, you know? Get married. Have some babies?"

[Insert name]'s blush grew darker, spreading across her nose. She looked down and was about to say something when Shizuo spoke up.

"Ah. That sounds good. Having a family and all..." the strong man's voice was gentle. She slowly looked up and blinked, seeing for a moment Shizuo having a sincere, kind smile on his face. [Insert name] smiled too, turning to simon,"maybe...someday."


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't hate your strength

Shizuo always had misgivings about his own strength. He was always afraid of hurting the people he cared about with his immense power. Many people in his position would abuse such gift (or burden). But Shizuo never wanted anything more than to be a normal person like everyone else. He didn't suffer any trauma during his childhood, neither did he grow up in an abnormal family. He was the same as everyone, except he wasn't at the same time.

Ever since he met [reader], he knew she was yet another person he had to be careful around. He had unintentionally hurt the people he loved before. At first he tried to distant himself from her. He would tell her to stay away from him unless she was positive about getting a beating. Although [reader] was a relatively quiet girl, she still stuck to him. She followed him everywhere and even when he had threatened to pick her up and throw her into the garbage bin, she still continued to follow. Of course, he didn't mean any of his threats. They were all only meant to probably scare her away from him.

He almost felt touched by how someone else could accept him for who he was. He only wanted to be a normal human in the world and he wished some people could treat him as one. He only used his strength when he got angry. He couldn't help it, but his body would always move on its own.

Before he knew it, he had already found himself tangled in a relationship with the girl. She had been following him as per usual when she suddenly asked him to go on a date with her. He was day dreaming at the time, so he blindly said "sure" without knowing what he had gotten himself into. Before he could clear up the misunderstanding though, she had already had high hopes and wishes to be with him and support him no matter what happened. It didn't really bother him anyway,it didn't affect his daily life very much and he liked the girl from the bottom of his heart or maybe even love. He wasn't sure what kind of feeling it was but he was conflicted by his desire to protect her and his selfishness to be with her. What if he got mad at her one day and unwittingly throws a vending machine at her? She's only a normal human. She didn't have any special parkour techniques like the flea did. And he was sure that a small girl like her would atleast get a few bones broken from the impact. He dreaded the day it would come. Once again , he hated himself and his strength.

"Ah!" Shizuo snapped out of his day dream when he heard a sharp gasp from [reader]. They had been walking down a flight of stairs when the girl had lost her footing and tripped, spraining her ankle in the process."H-hey! Are you okay?" Tom turned around and tried to help her up."I'll carry her." Shizuo said quickly and kneeled down to carry [reader] bridal style. The girl felt her cheeks heat up as the bodyguard continued to follow Tom out of the building, carrying her as if she weighed like a feather.

"I love your strength, Shizuo... It always helps me out in times like these..." [reader] said softly as she leaned against his chest.

The man sighed and smiled a little. It doesn't matter if he hates his strength, as long as he can continue to not hurt her, everything would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3 - Relying on you again

How did it get to this? She was only trying to find a shortcut back home and she got cornered by three yellow scarves members. She could tell by the yellow scavres they wore around their necks. [Reader] nearly face palmed herself. What was she thinking about walking in deserted alley ways in the middle of the night in Ikebukuro. The same Ikebukuro with color gangs hanging around ready to rape any loner girl they see. And she wasn't just an ordinary girl. She was young, beautiful and vibrant. Very much so.

"Hey hey...lady, whatcha say come over to our place to play a little..." one of the man said in a skurred voice and she could roughly guess from the alcohol in his breath he was atleast half drunk.

"I'd rather not, thank you..." she gave them an emotionless stare, hoping to seem as unattractive to them as positive. She figured if she acted all timid and beg for them to let her go, those perverts would want her even more.

"Oh...come on... don't be such a...party-pooper!" Another man chuckled as he leaned against the wall. [Reader] was trapped and surrounded by those three men, her back pressed against the cold brick wall she wished could disappear. She knew that no one in the main sidewalks would bother to look into the dark alleyways and if she called for help, the men might just kill her.

Hidden behind her calm exterior, she was panicking, trying to find a way to get herself out of the situation. In her desperate time, she immediately thought of one person. How he would always protect her no matter what happened. Even if he hurt himself in the process, he would stop at nothing to make sure of her safety. There was no doubt in her mind, that she was too dependant on him sometimes and she was worried he would get annoyed of her someday.

Shizuo Heiwajima, also known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro, was her boyfriend, whether anyone chose to believe it or not. Although Shizuo didn't act like a typical one by buying her gifts or frequently taking her out, he was still protective of her. Very protective. Even if the strong man denied it, anyone could tell he cared for [reader].

But now Shizuo wasn't here and [reader] thought about the last time she saw him. They had been walking together again, as Shizuo followed Tom to collect debts. He seemed to be in a bad mood and [reader] knew better than to push him for answers as to why. She knew he didn't like to be forced into saying something or talking. And so they had been awfully quiet, the only sounds they made were ocassional questions and grunts as an answer. She had slightly regretted not asking him how he was.

But putting that aside, she thought that maybe Shizuo was getting sick of her following him everywhere and depending on him. Clingy women are the most annoying, she once heard a man say. Maybe Shizuo had been in a bad mood because of her sickening presence. She could never do anything without him. She found it a part of her life to be with him. His cologne and cigratte scent was a part of her everyday needs.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" She snapped out of her thoughts by the angry yells from the man in front of her. She immediately made a resolve to protect herself for once. She wouldn't need to depend on him anymore. For once, she would stand up for herself.

When the man let his own guard down, she lifted her right leg up to knee the man in the groin hard. She took the oppurtunity to slip past them through a small gap and run off. However, she wasn't fast enough and soon felt a hand grab her shoulder and before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall. Her face slammed into the unforgiving bricks as she grunted. That was it. She's failed. She would never see Shizuo or the other ever again

"Hey." A familiar voice called out from the end of the alley and [reader]'s heart thumped widely. She didn't need to turn her head, she knew exaxtly who it was.

The three men turned their heads to stare at the tall blonde man wearing a bartender suit. His hands were in his pockets and a lighted cigarette hung loosely from his lips. "What are you doing with that lady?" The strong man said to the men as he tilted his head to take a look at who the girl was. His expression was unreadable from the shadow that was covering his face. But when Shizuo caught a glimpse of [reader] and how her lower lip was busted from getting her face slammed into the wall, the veins on his head started to pop out as he took the cigarette out, dropping it on the floor and snuffing it out with his leather shoe.

"You dare lay a hand on her..." his voice growling low like a lion ready to attack its prey. The three men gulped as they finally realized who he was.

"Y-Y-You're... H-h-hei...heiwajima... shiz-" that man couldn't even finish his sentence.

On the way back to her apartment, they walked silently down the side walk again. [Reader] couldn't say anything, mostly because of how ashamed she was for having need him to save her again. She felt so useless.

"They..."

She quickly looked up when the man said in a low voice.

"They didn't molest you did they?"

"No... you came before they could do anything else..." she replied and looked down at her two feet. "Thank you for saving me again. I tried to get away... but I'm so helpless."

There was a long silence once again between them until Shizuo placed a cig into his mouth and lit it up, breathing in the toxin and exhaling out the smoke loudly like a sigh.

"As long as those idiots didn't touch you anywhere, it's fine. Next time, don't walk into such places by yourself."

She felt her lips curl upwards into a smile as she held his arm gently.

"I love you, Shizuo."

"Mmmhm..." he grunted in reply, but that was his own way of acknowledging that her feelings for him were returned.


	4. Chapter 4 - First kiss

[reader] licked her lips gently as she watched the tall blonde wrapped his lips around the cigarette and lighted it up. When he noticed that the girl was staring at him, he turned and blinked.

"What is it?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

"N-no. It's nothing..." she quickly looked away and blushed. When Shizuo had shrugged and turned back to continue day dreaming, she slowly turned her head again and stared at him intently. She stared particularly at his lips and she felt her cheeks heating up.

They have been dating for some time now. Although it was a known fact that Shizuo would rarely ever show his affections openly, [reader] has always wanted to try something with him that most normal couples would do. She's always been curious about kissing. She ever asked her friends before what a first kiss felt like. Most of them made up an exaggerated story about how the first kiss would feel like magic. It would bring you to a magical land where all you feel is bliss and love. She's always felt skeptical about this claim though. Unless they had been on drugs, she didn't think a kiss would make someone feel that way. However, thinking about it made her want to experience it herself more and more. She wanted to see if what they said were true. And who better than to share her first kiss with than the only man she's ever fallen so deeply in love with.

She never expected to grow feelings for the strong man before. Before they met, she had heard urban legends about the strongest man in Ikebukuro. The very mention of Heiwajima Shizuo's name would more often than not cause fear in the other party. He had abnormal strength and many stories about his rampage would spread like wild fire online. When walking on the streets, she also saw visible signs and evidences that those stories were true. More and more street signs and lampposts were being ripped off the ground. There were dents in the ground and many buildings and structures would be partially destroyed. She, like any of the other gossipers, felt that he was a crazy man who let his anger rule him. She felt that he was someone without a conscious. However, she found herself regretting those thoughts after she met him. He was a sweet person. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with him.

She felt that it would be embarrassing to ask for it verbally, so she felt it best to drop some subtle hints until he got the message. With that, she tugged at his sleeve gently.

When the blonde turned his head to look at her, she stood on her toes and leaned forward, closer to his face.

It was never clear if it was Shizuo's first time having a girlfriend, but he clearly didn't understand her motives.

"What? If you need something just ask me." he sounded irritated and she knew that it wasn't the best time to ask something like that from him. Plus, it didn't really set the mood right when he was in the middle of smoking.

When he was done with his cancer stick break, he snuffed it out and tossed it into a small white bag and put it into his pocket. He stretched a little before walking out of the small alley way they were standing in, as [reader] followed beside him.

"I want some dessert. How about you?" the strong man turned to look at her as she nodded quickly. She knew that Shizuo loved sweets. His tastes were like a small child. Sometimes, Shizuo's vulnerable side reminded her of one and she found it cute whenever Shizuo ate his desserts happily like a young boy. It would probably cheer him up and maybe make him more willing to give her what she wanted.

So they made their way to one of the more famous dessert store and found themselves a seat inside. Shizuo ordered a fruit parfait with some milk cream on the side as [reader] went with a simple ice cream. It made her happy seeing Shizuo cheer up more.

When their desserts came, Shizuo didn't speak much to [reader] , being too engrossed in the food. She could barely see him smiling as he ate. Good, he was happy now. She thought that then was the right time to try her luck once more. Dipping her dessert spoon into the melted part of the ice cream, she trailed a little of it on her lips. Not too much so it would drip down her chin. She poked Shizuo's arm to get his attention and when he looked up slightly over his blue sunglasses, he blinked.

"Your mouth..." he mumbled as [reader] felt her heart thumping faster. Has he gotten the hint finally?

Apparently not. Because Shizuo reached for the napkin on the table and held it out to her.

"You have ice cream all over." he remarked briefly before turning back to his parfait.

She bitterly accepted the napkin and wiped her lips clean. She really didn't know what it would take for Shizuo to understand. They have been dating for a while and yet they've only hugged once or twice, held hands occasionally and have never shared a kiss before. She knew she was being selfish, since it was not in Shizuo's nature to shower her with things like that. But still, she was irritated by how ignorant he was when it comes to a relationship.

Maybe she'd wait until he felt that there was a need for such a thing one day. He was like a kid inside after all, he needed to learn for himself.

When they were done with their desserts, Shizuo paid for the bill and emerged out of the store.

"It's getting dark. I'll see you home..." Shizuo grunted as [reader] looked up at him.

"Yeah...thank you..." she mumbled, not being able to smile at him. So they were about to start walking back towards her apartment when a couple caught Shizuo's attention.

The girl was tugging her boyfriend's shirt and puckering her lips up slightly. The boyfriend seemed to get what she was trying to say and leaned in to kiss her for a second before they straightened themselves up and went on their way.

The strong man looked at [reader] who was too distracted by her own thoughts to have noticed the other couple.

"Oi, [reader]..." he said and when she turned her head to face him, he quickly lifted her chin up with his fingers and leaned in.

She was caught by utter surprise. She's given up trying to get Shizuo to kiss her not long ago and now he was giving it to her out of the blue. She blushed madly and didn't know how to react. The kiss was nothing like her friends had described it to be. She didn't feel magic, fluffiness and much less like she was being brought to a magical land. She inwardly laughed at the foolishness of her friends. However, it was something more subtle and vague she felt that made her heart race. There was a spark, not very obvious or big. It was just a tiny one, and the longer Shizuo kissed her, the more sparks she felt. His lips felt damp but rough, inexperienced yet warm. It was so much better than feeling magic and fantasy. And she came to a final conclusion that when kissing someone you love, the more you kiss them, the more deeply you fall in love with them.

Pulling away slowly, Shizuo turned his head away from her gaze, supposedly trying to hide the red on his face.

"Let's go..." he murmured and took her hand, leading her back to her apartment as she smiled. He was definitely innocent like a child.


	5. Chapter 5 - Moving in

The delivery truck pulled outside of the building as the workers got out and started to slowly unload the boxes of belongings in front of the apartment. Some of the boxes were so heavy, two workers needed to carry it together.

[Reader] watched the workers.

"I can help if..." she started, seeing the workers struggle with the amount of belongings she had.

"N-no! Don't worry, ma'am! We will get this done for you." One of the worker bowed respectfully. Just then however, he saw a blonde man in a bartwnder suit emerge from the apartment.

"Shizuo... sorry, the things are being unloaded now..." [reader] turned to the srrong man as he grunted in annoyance, watching as the workers make slow progress in unloading the truck.

Without another word, he walked towards the truck.

"S-sir?" The worker widened his eyes in surprise as the blonde grabbed two of the biggest and heaviest boxes each in one hand. The workers stared, their mouths hanging wide open as the man carried the boxes as if they weighed like Styrofoam.

[Reader] knew better, and smiled a little as Shizuo stopped to look at yet another box which had been set on the ground.

"These don't contain anything fragile, do they?" He asked the girl as she shook her head.

"No. These are my clothes... well, one box of them." She replied.

Although with already two box of heavy items in both his hands, he used his right foot and pushed it under the box, kicking it up. As the box flew up in the air momentarily, it landed on the box he was already carrying on the right hand.

"These people are taking way too long." He grumbled and entered the house with the belongings.

[Reader] was moving in with Shizuo. Although they have not talked about marriage or anything too serious, it seems like the both of them were sure about their relationship. Enough for [reader] to decide she wanted to move in with him.

It seemed so lonely for her whenever she returned home to an empty apartment with no one to talk to. Besides, she was having a little problem paying the rent to the landowner. Seeing the plight his girlfriend was in, shizuo had suggested she moved in with him and she happily agreed without a doubt.

After all the boxes had been unloaded and brought into Shizuo's house. [Reader] started to unpack her things in the spare room that Kasuka, Shizuo's younger brother, used to sleep in. Now that the young actor had moved out of the house due to this busy schedule, the room was collecting dust.

While unpacking her belongings, [reader] pulled out a small teddy bear and stared at it. It was a teddy bear she had gotten from her parents when she was a little girl. She grew up in an ordinary sheltered family, but they passed on and she was left on her own. only her aunt, the remaining relative she had, would occassionally visit her and provide money for her on behalf of her sister to take care of the young niece. She heard Shizuo walk into the room and she could feel him staring at her. Thinking that Shizuo qouls see her as weak, useless and frail, she put aside her memories of her childhood and stood up.

"I' throwing this..." she muttered as she walked pass him.

"Why? That seems like it means a lot to you." Shizuo asked, his hands buried in his pockets.

"I-i'm not a weak child anymore." She looked at the blonde. "I don't need to rely on others anymore." She quickly walked out to toss the teddy in the trash as Shizuo watched silently.

When night came, she washed herself up, ready to turn in early after a hectic day of packing her things from her house and unpacking. Settling into her boyfriend's house was more tiring than she expected.

As she laid in her new bed, she thought about the teddy she had thrown away. It was for the best, she thought. Shizuo woulsn't rhink she was a mere child that way. But she could not stop herself from her mind being flooded with regret for not treasuring such a precious item from her deceased parents.

Just then, she heard the bedroom door open. She decided to prtend she was asleep, as the strong man walked quietly into the dark room. Not knowing what he was doing, she shut her eyes tightly. She felt something soft, familiar and gentle being placed into her arms as the light footsteps exited the room and closed the door.

Shizuo had placed the teddy bear next to her. [Reader] blushed and hugged it tightly. Maybe shizuo didn't mind her being that way.


	6. Chapter 6 - I can get used to mornings

(I was in a terrible mood when I had to deal with my attack on titan fanfictions...so I'm uploading a Shizuo part to cheer myself up as I edit for any spelling errors. Shizuo never fails to put a smile on my face. I swear. My head canon is that he'll make the best boyfriend and loving husband ever...pretty much different from Izaya xD)

Waking up in the morning and preparing breakfast on her own had become a routine already. She would never have to greet anyone in the morning and would simply and quietly eat,prepare herself for the day's activities.

This morning felt different, somehow. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. She didn't know why she felt almost happier, and she forgot all about her change of house. That was why she stared blankly at the interior of Kasuka's room, blank and confused. That was when she remembered the tedious day before of packing and unpacking.

[Reader] got out of the bed, stretching her aching arms slightly and walked to the bedroom door, wondering if the blonde man was awake already. Would it be embarassing to let him see her in the state before she has washed up? She should have anticipated this, since they were going to be housemates. She unconciously lifted a hand up to her hair and tried to tidy her bedhead.

Opening the door just a little so she could peek out, sure enough, she saw the tall strong man standing by the dining table and chugging a bottle of milk. He was in his clean dress shirt and blue trousers. Blushing a little since she's never seen Shizuo Heiwajima wear anything either than his bartender suit, she watched as he placed the empty milk bottle on the table and stretched his broad back.

Sensing a pair of eyes watching him, he turned around and saw the shy girl peering out from the little opening of the door.

"What are you doing?" He inquired as the girl blinked, shaking her head.

"Sorry. I just haven't washed up yet." She mumbled as the man tilted his head. Why does he always have to look so adorable when he does that, she thought to herself.

"Well...?" He blinked and pointed to the washroom which was down the corridor," the bathroom is there.."

"That's not the problem..." [reader] mumbled,shaking her head.

Shizuo sighed heavily and walked to her.

"What are you...?" She blinked as he pushed her door wide open with no problem. She couldn't even try and resist his sheer strength. With a swoop, shizuo lifted [reader] off the ground and carried her in one of his arms, walking towards the bathroom.

"E-ehhhh? S-shizuo! What are you doing?"

"I dunno what the problem is...but if it helps, I'll carry you to the bathroom every morning."

"That doesn't solve anything..." She blushed as the strong man set her down in front of the bathroom door.

"Oh...that's right." The strong man turned to look at her again. His face seemed bear without him wearing his blue sunglasses. However, [reader] liked it that way. "Tom said that today he's called-in sick...so I don't have much to do today..."

"Ah. That so? I hope Tanaka-san is alright." She blinked and nodded sincerely. Following Shizuo around meant following Tom around quite a number of times too and they were considered friends.

"Yeah well." The blonde looked away almost sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, ruffling the already messy locks of golden hair. "Today..."

"Yes?" [Reader] looked up at Shizuo as he tried to put his words simply.

"Today... maybe if you want, we can..." he blushed a little and [reader] couldn't help but squeal out loudly inside her head. He looked absolutely precious.

"Go...on a date...?" She asked bluntly, her eyes hopeful and anticipating.

"Yeah well...whatever you wanna call it." He quickly mumbled before turning around and heading to the couch. Sometimes [reader] couldn't help but remember some japanese culture term called "tsundere" whenever she talked to Shizuo.

"O-okay! I'll get ready then..." the girl stepped into the bathroom and blushed madly, making sure to wash herself up the best she could.

After she washed up, she quickly returned to her room to pick out an outfit to wear. They've been on a couple of dates, but it was the first time shizuo's ever actually asked her about it up front. He looked as if he was about to burst with embarassment and melt the floor with his adorable heat.

That was why she needed to pick something nice to wear that Shizuo would like. Shizuo never took a fond liking to indecently dressed women and she was appreciative of that, since she was never comfortable with wearing clothes that were too revealing either.

"Oi, [reader]. You done yet?" She heard the strong man ask.

"Just a moment." She quickly grabbed her things and opened her bedroom door, coming face-to-face with the blonde.

She'd half been expecting Shizuo to be in his usual bartender suit. After all, Shizuo didn't give much care to what he wears. But today, he was wearing something different. He was dressed down, to say the least. Sporting a green shirt with a brown jacket and his jeans.

He caught her staring at him and he blinked,"what?"

"A-ah it's nothing..." she muttered as she closed the door behind him.

"Your skirt..." he began to say as she looked at him hopefully. "Yes?""It's nice." He said briefly, and she let out a soft giggle. "Thank you."

"So where are we going?" [Reader] asked him as they walked out of the apartment.

"Honestly, I haven't planned on anything yet." He turned to her as he buried his hands in the pocket of his jeans," usually it's the guy who takes the girl somewhere right?"

"I'm fine whereever you want to go.."

"No no no! Today, I'll make sure it's special for you!" The strong man of ikebukuro stepped in front of her and pointed a thumb at his chest," count on me! I'll make sure you'll enjoy today!"

She blushed and smiled, quickly stepping forward to take shizuo's hand. "Today, we'll both enjoy the date."

"Unless I see that pest..." Shizuo joked and she giggled.

"Unless we see Izaya-san..." She repeated as the two walked down the road together.


	7. Chapter 7 - You're perfect

(Hey, lovelies. So um. Just to clarify something. I don't write smuts As much as i would love to fulfill any requests or suggestions you may have regarding the series, I don't write lemons. I KNOW I told you guys to suggest any one-shot plots or prompts. Example: They go swimming. OR They get stuck on an island. Or something that i have an idea to write on. I'm running out of ideas to keep this and the Izaya series flowing. I often feel like i'm writing about the same thing every chapter and that i keep repeating the same ideas. I don't want you guys to judge me for repeating fluff scenes and that's why i asked for suggestions. But I'm really uncomfortable with writing lemons. I've never written one before and I don't think i will any time soon. I'm 16, maybe it's not the right thing for me to try and write about something i'm inexperienced in and disappoint everyone. Maybe I can write limes (is that what they're called) where there is SUGGESTED scenes of a lemon, but not written in detail? IDK. What do you guys think? If you insist on some smut chapters, please do give me some advice on how i can effectively write one and not feel like a pervert in the process Thanks!)

It always bothered [reader] whenever Shizuo returned home with injuries. It hurt her to see his wounds, cuts and bruises he'd sustain from fights with Izaya mainly. She knew that Shizuo never felt much pain when he got injured, due to the fact his body got so strong after breaking his bones about a million times during his childhood. But still, it was difficult to look at the opened flesh in his smooth, warm skin. It looked like a flaw compared to him. He was perfect, at least in her eyes.

Shizuo had always been blessed in the looks department anyway. He was good looking, attractive and extremely charismatic. If it weren't for the stories about his anger management issues and destructive rampage, [reader] was sure that girls would flock to him. Somehow, there was something about his indifference that she found so attractive about Shizuo, along with his bleached blonde hair and brown eyes that always seemed like they were staring into thin air. He was handsome. And incredibly so.

So whenever Shizuo returned with a cut or scrape on his body, [reader] couldn't help but get angry at whoever had etched a flaw into him. He didn't deserve to get hurt. Honestly, he was just as vulnerable as any normal human was. He had feelings. And those scars and wounds never suited someone as kind-hearted and pure person like he was. That was what [reader] thought.

The strong man never liked it when she treated him like a little baby. She would get so worked up over his injuries, repeatedly ask him if he was alright like a nagging mother. Sure, he was glad someone accepted and loved him for who he was. But he needed her to understand that he may be soft-hearted inside, he was still the angry, cold brute he had always been. He needed her to learn her boundaries, or he might end up inadvertently hurting her.

That was why, whenever [reader] dressed his wounds, there was a strong tension between them. After the first few times disagreeing about the issue, they'd stop talking completely during that period.

She would apply the medication on his flesh gently, bandage it up, all the while not saying a word to him. If her words of worry and anxiety only caused annoyance to him, she'd resist saying anything. She'd treat him coldly, act as if she didn't care about him getting hurt.

After she was done bandaging the gash on his shoulder, she packed the first aid box and was about to go back to her room when Shizuo spoke up.

"Sorry." He said, trying to sound as casual as he could," I know you're worried bout me. But I'm not a small kid."

[Reader] looked at him silently as he turned his head to stare back at her.

"I just don't want to see anyone put holes into your body... you're too precious to me for that."

"Goddammit... I told you, I'm a grown ass man... it doesn't matter if I get these wounds, it doesn't even hurt!" He growled as she narrowed her eyes coldly.

"Annoying..." he mumbled under his breath as he gripped his bandaged shoulder. "I could have killed that flea then and there..." he muttered to himself, not caring if she was staring at him, hurt by his words.

"I..." she started as he turned his head again slightly, enough to meet her sad gaze. "Won't worry about you anymore. I'm sorry I ever cared." She muttered bitterly as she entered her room.

The blonde man sighed heavily and cursed inwardly for hurting her feelings as he walked up to her door, knocking once before opening it a crack. Peeking in, he saw her hug her knees, rocking back and forth on her bed.

Muttering words about how annoying and unnecessary that all were, he entered the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"When you decided to date me... you should have been prepared for this..." he said softly, hearing her sniffle.

"I get that..."

"I'm considered a monster in ikebukuro." He sighed,"what is a little bruise to a monster?"

"But you're not a monster. You've always said you never wanted people to think of you that way." She turned to him and hugged him tightly.

Caught by surprise, he held her as his gaze softened. Still though, his body was stiff from the intimate contact.

"Shizuo, you're perfect to me. You're more precious to me than the most valuable gem in the world."

He felt touched, somehow. But at the same time, he shuddered. Someone actually thought that way of him. How terribly wrong she was, and he was sure that one day, he'd get mad at her and hurt her. He'd prove her wrong someday. With this power he had, he was anything but normal, let alone a precious, vulnerable thing.

Still, he'd let her baby him. It's not like he hated it when she looked so worried about him. He loved every second of attention she gave to him. And with that, he'd become a child in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 - Faithful boyfriend

If there was one thing [reader] liked about dating the strong man of Ikebukuro, it was the feeling of safety and reassurance. Never in the period of being with the blonde did she feel insecure about anything. She was protected, both physically and emotionally.

Everyone knew that if shizuo heiwajima's girlfriend were to be harmed in any way, someone would end up with their face smashed in. Looking away from the physical aspect of her security though, Shizuo was also an awfully faithful boyfriend.

There was once Tom had asked Shizuo to walk into a rather shady district to collect the debt of some street prostitute, since the woman would run every time she saw Tom. Besides, she has never seen Shizuo.[Reader] had been extremely insecure about this. If those woman can sell their body and dignity in exchange of money, they were deperate to do anything to seduce Shizuo and get a way out of the debt.

Not that [reader] seriously doubted Shizuo, but men were men after all. How small were the percentage of males who would reject some free...service? Atleast, that's what [reader] thought.

She decided to tail Shizuo from a distance. The strongest man in Ikebukuro seemed calm. He had his hands buried in the pocket of his and a lighted cigarette hung from his lips.

Just then, the stong man came to a stop in front of a skimply dressed woman. [Reader] couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, since she was some distance away.

Her intuitions were right, as soon as Shizuo had started to speak, most likely about the debt owed, the prostitute snaked her arms around shizuo's neckand started to look at him seductively.

Honestly, how much [reader] wouldn't give for her to have the courage to go up there and kick the woman for touching Shizuo.

The woman continued to one-sidedly flirt with the strong man, but his face remained stoney. That was, until the woman leaned up to kiss him. Before her lips could touch his, [reader] could see the deep furrow of his brows, the way his veins in his head were starting to pop out again. "Don't touch me..." the strong man began to say, trying to keep his cool.

"Awww...but why not handsome~? The fun is just about to start..."Shizuo pryed the woman's arms from his neck and quickly turned around to leave. He didn't want to hurt the woman, but he was seriously getting pissed by prostitute was desperate, however, and clung to Shizuo's arm and smiled.

The blonde man finally snapped as he grabbed the cigarette in his mouth and snapped it into two, flinging it to the ground and snuffing the fire out with the sole of his leather shoe. [Reader] could see his right arm reaching out for the nearby street sign, ready to tear it off with his brute strength. This is bad.

"S-shizuo!" [Reader] called sout and side-stepped from her hiding place, running towards the strong man before he could do any damage.

"[Reader]?" The blonde lowered his head so he could look at the running figure above of his blue sunglasses.

"L-let's just go! W-we'll ask someone else from the agency to come..." she grabbed hold of his right hand and held it with her own. Her presence seemed to be enough to calm the strong man down, as he simply shook off the prostitute's grip and started to leave again, this time holding his girlfriend's hand snuggly.

"I'm so glad, shizuo." [Reader] began to say, smiling gently at the tall man blinked for a moment and looked away, trying to hide the oncoming blush," I would never..."

"I know." The girl interrupted before he had to finish his sentence. "Which is why I'm glad to be your girlfriend."

"If..." shizuo exhaled heavily and [reader] wondered for a moment if she said something wrong. "If you out it like that...I... might get the wrong idea."

"Eh?" She tilted her head in confusion. "I mean... if it were you doing that to me...I might not be able to reject it."

Both of then whipped their heads to the side, their cheeks rosy with blush."That's not what I meant..."

"Mm...my bad." The man said and gave her hand a light squeeze.


	9. Chapter 9 - My Pacifier

"What do you want to eat?" [reader] asked the blonde as he threw his cigarette into a passing trashcan.

"I'm fine with anything." he replied quickly, hoping his girlfriend would not force him to decide what they would be having for lunch that day. Thankfully, the girl took it upon herself to think as she nodded.

"How about some burgers? You can buy a strawberry milkshake as a side."

"Seems good." the strong man of Ikebukuro quickly agreed. [reader] understood him and that was something he greatly appreciated. It was rare for someone to accept and care for him.

They entered the nearest fast food restaurant to order their food.

Their peaceful afternoon had been interrupted by an unpleasant cashier who had narrowly escaped having something thrown at him by Shizuo. He had a short fuse and had little patience with anything at all. It was a good thing [reader] was there to calm him down. Quickly taking the paper bag with their food, the girl grabbed Shizuo's hand which had been balled up into a rock hard fist and pulled him out of the place before any real damage could be done.

"Who does that punk think he is?! He dared to speak to you that way... This is annoying..." he growled as he bit down on his burger hard. "I could of killed that little shit... dammit!"

"Don't talk while you're eating." she mumbled and sat herself closer to the man in the bartender suit. It seemed to help him let off a little steam as the man started to chew less violently now. They were sitting in the bench at the park. It was relatively quiet and peaceful, perfect for the couple who preferred to be away from crowds.

"Say, [reader]..." the blonde started after he swallowed.

"E-eh yes?" the girl blinked as she turned to the man.

"Thanks."

[reader] knew exactly what her boyfriend was thanking her for.

Shizuo was one of the most misunderstood people in Ikebukuro. Everyone saw his rough exterior as violent, angry and impulsive. Few people took the effort to try and understand him, and a few of these few succeeded. The girl was one of these rare few that knew him from the inside to out. It might make many people laugh to hear this, but [reader] had always considered Shizuo as the most protective, caring and thoughtful man in the country. He could let his anger get into his head sometimes, but his heart was made of pure gold. He would never mean to hurt anyone, never have any ill-intentions (except towards Izaya).

Whenever Shizuo seemed like he was going to misuse his superhuman strength again, [reader] would always do her best to calm him down. More often than not, it would work. The blonde found himself flinging lesser trash cans and ruining lesser street signs or lampposts. And he was sincerely grateful for that. She was like his pacifier, snuffing out the raging, uncontrollable fire that burnt in his deep angry heart. She was as gentle as he was impulsive.

"Don't worry..." she smiled gently at him as she turned back to her half eaten burger.

Before she could sink her teeth into it, she felt a hand descend on her hand, stroking her hair. Shizuo patted her head and [reader] could tell he was trying to be as soft and gentle as he could. After all, there was always this possibility he might crush her one day with his insane strength. But that day would never come, [reader] was sure of it.


End file.
